


Boys of Bedlam

by gypsiangel



Series: Bedlam Boys are Bonnie [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Past/Mentioned Child Abuse, Sex Toys, mentioned anxiety, total porn, with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10133807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsiangel/pseuds/gypsiangel
Summary: Standing under the outdoor shower Newt had rigged up inside his case, staring up at the realistic star system up above, Credence thought about how his life had changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying this for the third time, and I hope that I haven't just posted it a million times. Lol, that said, I hope this isn't too over the top and you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;) This author's note was much longer the first few times I typed it out...

            Standing under the outdoor shower Newt had rigged up inside his case, staring up at the realistic star system up above, Credence thought about how his life had changed. Everything was different, nothing was the same. His surroundings were about as far from the dark, dingy, and cold place he’d grown up in as you could get. Everything here was bright and chaotic and warm, all the colors so wonderful and vibrant. The textures were inviting and wonderful, not always soft, but even the harshest of bristles would never come close to the hard surfaces of his youth.

            His youth. Credence was nineteen years old and he couldn’t remember a time where he’d been young. It had given him a bit of a start when he’d realized that not everyone grew in the type of environment he’d endured. All he had known was frigid, grudgingly given attention and barely enough comforts to keep him alive. The other children in the home hadn’t fared much better, he mused as he ducked his head under the hot water, feeling that familiar tinge of guilt that screamed that he was being wasteful of resources. It wasn’t so odd that the voice sounded so much like Mary Lou.

            When Newt- he had been Mr. Scamander then- and Tina- Ms. Goldstein- had saved him, they had done something to his memories that changed everything. Of course, he still remembered everything that Mary Lou had done, and he still suffered from night terrors that shook him from his sleep and made it impossible to settle unless he had a warm body curled up around him. It was just that the memories were faded and old. It was as if his old life of pain and want were far, far away, a lifetime ago instead of just a couple short years.

            He felt hands slide across his shoulders, long-fingered and calloused, and he leaned back with a smile. The tall, lean body slid against his, smooth chest pressed intimately against his back. Those hands ran through the suds coating his hips and belly, dipping just low enough to tease, then back up to linger near his shoulders. “There you are, love.” Credence shivered at the low mumble that caressed the inner shell of his ear, eyes fluttering closed. “You slipped away when we weren’t looking.”

            Mouth dry and body springing almost painfully to life, Credence recognized the second pair of hands, thicker and decidedly smoother, that delicately touched the tops of his knees. So incredibly gentle despite the potential, they trailed up his thighs and behind to span the flesh of his backside. His eyes snapped open to see the familiar black and silver head of hair pressed so intimately between his legs, broad shoulders bare and glittering under the magicked full moon above.

            The floating ball of light that usually bathed the enclosure in a soft glow had been dimmed, leaving the area even more unearthly than it usually was. He had no idea who had done it, hell, he might have even unconsciously done it himself. It had been a rough day, spent outside the case, outside their little cottage in the forest, in the middle of the crowded streets of London. It had become too much for Credence, all the noise, the talking, the _people_. Halfway through their stint, he’d become aware that Newt wasn’t exactly keen on their outing either, but he was much better at masking it.

            Somehow, Newt’s growing jumpiness had bled over into Credence, making for a horrid feedback loop that managed to make the trip nearly unbearable. By the time they’d made it to Diagon Alley and through a good amount of their errands, the two of them had been a mess of nerves. Percival, usually aloof and cool in public, had stood between them, one large, warm hand on Credence’s waist, the other resting against the curve of Newt’s spine. He did it so casually, so naturally, that no one even noticed.

            Credence had been waiting for the outrage, for someone to rush over with fire and brimstone dripping from their tongues. No one did. No one even blinked, not even when at one point, Percy tucked Newt into his side and pressed a tender kiss to his temple when it seemed as if the auburn-haired wizard were about to shake apart in agitation. The overflow of nervous words had faded out and Newt had leaned into their older lover with a sigh. They’d foregone the planned lunch out and finished their errands quickly before apparating back to their forest.

            After a collective breath of relief, the three of them went about their different tasks. Percival kissed the two of them gently and apparated back out with a smile and a wink, not letting on where he was going or why. Newt had shrugged, lips quirking as he tugged Credence inside their cottage for a bit of lunch and tea, then he disappeared into the case while Credence went to work the garden, his own little masterpiece.

            Hours went by as he dug in the earth, planted what needed to be planted and harvested what was ready. By the time he was done, the sun was low in the sky and he was filthy and exhausted. But it was a good kind of exhausted, his muscles aching in a wonderful burn that only came with pushing his limits. When he’d gone back inside, Newt was nowhere to be seen, and Percival hadn’t made it back yet.

            With the intention of standing under the water for a bit and just letting the heat soothe, Credence had taken his preferred bathing spot, ignoring the well-equipped bathroom upstairs. He liked the quiet, natural feel of the rock beneath his bare feet, the magicked trees overhead, and the smell of damp earth around him as he showered.

            And of course, there was plenty of room to move if his lovers found him.

            Newt nipped sharply at his neck, groaning open-mouthed against Credence’s skin as the young man arched back into him, the flesh of his backside connecting firmly with his groin. “What you do to me,” he growled, lips hot as they captured Credence’s earlobe, drawing it in to work gently between his teeth. One hand danced over a nipple, clever fingers tweaking the tiny nub playfully, sending sparks of arousal shooting straight down his core. “You lovely thing, my darling. You make my blood sing, Cree.”

              _Cree._ Credence whined at the shortened version of his name Newt preferred. It never failed to send shockwaves of warmth through him, no matter how commonplace the use of it was now. Percival had taken to using it too, but it didn’t carry the same weight as it did when Newt’s voice dropped it so casually. He’d never had nicknames, had never been called anything but the name Mary Lou had assigned him when she’d ‘adopted’ him. Now, he was Newt’s Cree, he was darling, and poppet, any number of sweet pet names. He was Percy’s baby, sweetheart, honey. He knew that they knew how it affected him, especially when those names are whispered into dark, secret places.

            His hips bucked forward as a finger breached him, the tell-tale tingle of the lubricant charm working him open.

            “I’ve got a surprise for you, baby,” Percival crooned, smirking up at him when he stared, eyes half-lidded, down at him. He gasped when teeth bit at his hipbone, a hot tongue soothing the slight pain as something pressed between his cheeks. His mouth dropped open and his head fell back onto Newt’s shoulder as whatever it was gradually slid deeper, widening and stretching as it eased in with a steady pressure. When it hit its widest, it caught on his rim and stayed, Percival’s hands retreating to massage the globes of his ass, moving the plug just that little bit further to hit _that spot_ , sending sparks of light behind Credence’s eyes.

            “Oh,” he gasped, breath stolen as Newt’s left hand splayed across his belly, bracing him as his knees went weak. “Oh, oh, that’s fantastic.”

            The vibration of Percival’s chuckle reverberated around Credence’s cock as he swallowed it down. Lips and tongue and hollowed out cheeks made him buck again with a wordless cry. “Let’s move this somewhere less precarious, shall we,” Newt suggested, and there was a feeling of displacement, then Credence’s back was against the neatly made bed in their room inside the case. His legs fell open and he let go of a guttural moan as Percival nestled between them, covering him with the weight of his body, the new plug going just that much deeper with the combined movement.

            He was completely lost as his older lover cupped the curve of his ass and brought their erections together, grinding in even as his fingers did something to the object lodged so neatly inside. The vibration caught him off guard, the feel of it so foreign that he gave a little yelp. Then it devolved to a sort of gasping cry, one of those breathy noises that seemed to set both of his loves off.

            When his eyes opened, he could see Newt’s face over the back of Percival’s shoulder and he couldn’t help the shudder that went through him at the adoring expression that graced the freckled features. Percy went rigid above him and Newt was biting at his lower lip, Credence not quite understanding until he felt Percival’s thighs shake and part, one of them going over one of Credence’s legs to allow the redhead better access.

            _Oh, God._

            He’d seen Percival bottom before. None of them were strictly one or the other, but it was rare for the former auror to allow that control to be taken away. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, Credence knew he did, it was just very hard for him to relinquish something so ingrained. He was Percival Graves, of the esteemed and established house of Graves. Newt had explained the family hierarchy to him during one of their study sessions. His head had swam just a little with all of the intricate details. There was so much to know, so much to learn. And after a good three hours of painstaking narration, Newt had told him it was worth bullocks to those that really mattered. But the expectations of those ‘Old and Noble Houses’ left its mark on their offspring, especially the eldest heir, which meant Percival had grown up with very little wiggle room for loss of control.

            Which meant, of course, that it was Newt’s goal to make the sometimes tightly wound man lose each and every one of his senses, to shatter that control into a million beautiful pieces. Credence watched as Percival’s mouth went slack and dark eyes glazed. There was a sound somewhere between a whine and a grunt when Newt kissed the back of the broad shoulders still hovering suspended over Credence before slowly disappearing from view.

             Credence jerked when he felt Newt’s hands grip the insides of his knees, hooking his legs and pulling him down on the bed to bring him more firmly under Percival’s weight. One hand left, and Percival’s hips jolted inward and up, grinding on the thick muscle of Credence’s thigh, his other leg opening to hold the youngest lover’s knee up and apart.

             “There’s a darling,” Newt murmured, before quick fingers gave the lightly vibrating plug a sudden twist, thrusting it in deeper before pulling it out completely. Pleasure and pain mixed and Credence nearly spilled right then. “Percy, love, I want you to touch our boy. Push those thick fingers of yours deep like I know you can, stretch him for me, like I’m stretching you. Get him ready for that glorious cock of yours, yeah?”

            Credence found himself incapable of any sort of sound other than needy little gasps as Percival did just that, starting with two fingers and rapidly moving to three. His head fell back against the pillow, his chest arching up out of reflex as Percival seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and went into a harsh, forceful set of movements. He claimed Credence’s mouth hotly, tongue dancing with the young man’s, taking his lower lip between his teeth in a not-so-gentle nip.

            He saw Newt appear again from behind Percival through half-lidded eyes, the redhead latching onto the side of their third’s neck, licking a line of flesh just under his ear. Percival shuddered and Credence trembled as he instructed, “Percy, line yourself up, when I fuck into you, darling, I want you to fuck into our youngling.”

            The whimper that escaped Credence then was greeted with a feral grin from the retired auror that disappeared into a slack-jawed ‘o’ when Newt’s hips moved. All of them paused for a moment to breathe as they sank, Credence losing all ability to even think as Percival’s weight eased down, his cock sliding in with a pleasurable burn that was almost too much. Knowing that it was Newt that was controlling the shots this go round made it even better, as the magizoologist surprisingly seemed to be better at it than either of them. He didn’t do this often, but when he did Credence and Percival were completely at his mercy.

            Soon, the rhythm was building, faster and harder. Skin slapping on skin, hands gripping and bruising, mouths tasting and marking. “I- I can’t,” Credence gasped, feeling that now familiar tightness in his stomach, that tingling in his spine. “Oh, God, I’m going to… Please…”

            “Oh, oh, no, not yet,” Percival growled and managed to push back far enough to change their angle, making it sharper and deeper than before, chasing Credence’s breath from his lungs while a large hand came around the base of his cock and squeezed just enough to stop his orgasm. He nearly sobbed as the familiar band of magic encircled his base, a nearly electric ring that made it impossible for him to come without them taking it off. Just the thought of being so out of control of his own function made his blood spike and pleasure soar. Words tumbled out of his mouth and he started babbling near nonsense as he was maneuvered over onto his hands and knees, the three of them separating just long enough to readjust.

            When he found himself with his chest pressed to the mattress, hips high in the air, legs spread almost obscenely wide and his prostate being slammed with every other hard, fast thrust of Percival’s cock, the sounds leaving his lips were far from decipherable.

            “So gorgeous,” Percival growled, his own voice far breathier than the young man was used to hearing. “Fuck, Newt! Fuck, please, please, fucking _harder_. Give it to me, sweetheart, I’m not going to break.”

            Credence whined and placed one hand against the headboard to brace himself as his legs threatened to collapse under the combined force of the two men behind him. He felt Percival go rigid behind him, the thick cock spearing him open twitching as he was filled with hot release. There were a few more thrusts, then he was almost unbearably empty as Percy pulled out and moved to the side.

            “No, please,” he whined, utterly wrecked and so empty it made him want to cry. Suddenly on his back again, he was left blinking up at Newt’s wicked smile, just before the redhead closed his lips around his weeping cock. Impossibly hot and wet, Newt’s mouth took him in nearly to the root, the suction almost more than he could stand. Then his eyes were rolling back in his head as the redhead started moving up and down his length. “Please, please, oh, Newt, Newt, _please!_ Percy, I c-can’t…”

            Percival took his mouth, sucking his lower lip in to bite between his teeth, fingers going to Credence’s nipple to pull and roll it teasingly as he released the band holding back his orgasm. The climax hit him hard, his hips surging up without thought even as his head and shoulders arched back into the pillows. The suction never stopped, Newt milking every last drop of him, riding out the spasms as they overtook the younger man.

           When the haze faded out some, he blinked and gave a wobbly grin at the sight of Percival fisting Newt’s still hard member. They were a gorgeous sight, and Credence loved seeing them like this. Percival had climbed behind Newt, holding him firm with an arm across his leanly muscled chest, whispering filthy things in his ear as he jacked his hand hard and fast. Newt was flushed and completely shameless as his hips undulated into Percy’s fingers. Credence knew exactly what he needed and crawled across the wrecked sheets, whispering his own lubrication charm before slipping his hand between Newt’s legs.

            Sucking a bruise into the freckled and scarred stretch of neck just where it met the shoulder, Credence heard Newt’s shout just as he felt him jerk uncontrollably before collapsing back into Percival’s chest. He shuddered when Credence pulled his hand back, but accepted the slow, licking kiss pressed into his mouth.

            All three of them were completely drained, falling into a hot, sweaty pile on the bed. Still riding the high, Credence nestled in the middle, knowing that Newt needed a little bit of room after something so intense, and Percy was almost always on the outer edges of their sleep pile. Even a couple years out of active auror duty, some habits never changed. Credence didn’t mind, enjoying the feel of his lovers warm and pliant against him as Newt mumbled the cleaning charms and Percival wrapped his arm around the both of them, gripping Newt’s hip to drag him closer.

            His old life, in the time before, was so very, very far away, barely visible in his memories. As he drifted off to the feel of Percival’s lips on his forehead and Newt’s heartbeat against his back, Credence sighed and smiled.

 

*~*~*


End file.
